Betrayel
by inuyashalover12345
Summary: This is a story of trust, betrayel, friendship, and finding love.plz read and review! rated T for violence and some language.HitsuHina! Thanks!


Disclaimer-I own NOTHING of Bleach I don't own the characters or anything!!!

**BETRAYEL**

It was a slow week in the Soul Society so most of the Captains and Lieutenants took the week off to relax and drink sa'ke. Keyword _most_.

The young Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya was still doing his _and _Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's paperwork. Also Lieutenant Momo Hinamori was finishing up her Captain's work in the Squad 5 barracks.

Momo sighed tiredly and rubbed her red puffy sleep deprived eyes.

"I wonder what Lil' Shiro is doing." Momo thought to herself. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought of her friend yelling at Rangiku when she was drunk for not doing her paperwork.

"I think I'll go see." Momo said to herself.

-Captain Hitsugaya's office-

"Captain, what are you doing?" Rangiku asked as she sat on her desk, slowly eating an apple. Toshirou's eyebrow began twitching violently.

"...Rangiku..." Toshirou said slowly.

"...Yes?" Rangiku looked at her Captain curiously.

"...What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Rangiku could tell her Captain was _pissed_ by the way his hand shook when she asked what he was doing.

"Um...paperwork...right?"

""...No Rangiku...NO FREAKING DUH!"

"...There's no reason to be mean about it Captain." Rangiku took the final bite from her apple and threw the remains at Toshirou, which hit him in the head.

"Oh shit!" Rangiku ran out of the office screaming apologies over her shoulder like 'sorry Captain!,don't kill me!,It slipped!,etc.'

Toshirou sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger

-Squad 5 Lieutenants office-

Before Momo left she grabbed a piece of paper and left a note saying-

_Captain Aizen,_

_I have finished all of my work so I am going to the Squad 10 barracks._

_I hope you don't mind, but if you need me I'll be with Lil' Shiro._

_-Lieutenant Momo Hinamori_

Momo left the note standing on her desk and left for the 10th division. Momo opened the sliding doors leading to the path that goes to the 10th division.

As Momo was walking she came upon Renji.

"Oh, hello Renji." Momo smiled at her friend.

"Hi Momo, how's it going?" Renji was surprised to see Momo out of her office.

"Good, I finished all my paperwork."

"That's good but..." Renji stopped himself.

"What is it Renji?" Momo asked curiously.

"I was just thinking, Momo your house is back there, so why are you going that way?" Renji pointed behind himself.

"That's because I'm not going home." Momo stated.

"Well where are you going?" Renji asked curiously.

"...To visit a friend. I better get going,bye Renji." Momo waved over her shoulder.

"Hmm I wonder who this 'friend' is that Momo is in such a hurry to see." Renji thought.

"I'll check out her office. Momo always leaves noted on her desk to where she's going for that _creep_ Aizen." Renji concluded, turning around completely forgetting his sa'ke get together at the bar.

-A Few Minutes Later in Momo's Office-

"*gasp* I have to tell Rangiku!" Renji summoned a hell butterfly and told Rangiku to meet him in Momo's office NOW!

-3 seconds later-

"What, what is it Renji?" Rangiku managed to barely gasp out. She gasped for air and had her hands on her knees squatting.

"Look you need to see this!" Renji shoved the paper in Rangiku's hands. Rangiku gawked at the paper then with the other hand slapped Renji so hard in the face you could hear the pop.

"What the HELL was that for?" Renji gawked at Rangiku holding his now throbbing cheek.

"You scared me half to death for a stupid pie-" Rangiku was cut off by Renji.

"Just read it!" Renji insisted.

".......Oh...oh..._oh...oh!_" Rangiku looked at Renji with a mischievous grin only to be met with the same thing on Renji's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm waaaaay ahead of you."

-Squad 10 Captain and Lieutenants office-

Momo knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away and leave me the HELL alone!" Toshirou yelled not knowing it was Momo, but thinking it was Rangiku. Toshirou was surprised when he heard muffled sobs.

"O-okay...I'm sor-ry I bothered you..." Momo's voice cracked from trying to muffle her own sobs. Toshirou gasped.

"Momo!" Toshirou yelled running towards the door. Momo had began running towards her squads barracks.

"Momo wait!" Toshirou pleaded, running with his hand outstretched in front of him. Toshirou concluded that Momo was out of hearing range by the way she didn't stop when he called after his best friend...or now she hated him...

When Momo got in the open she then flash-stepped to her private quarters, sobbing all the way there, with Toshirou close behind her.

Momo then reached her quarters and slammed the front door behind her.

"Damn it!" Toshirou slammed his fist in the wall angrily.

"No!" Toshirou sighed and leaned his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

"What have I done?" Toshirou heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yo Toshirou!" Ichigo waved at the young Captain. Ichigo stopped suddenly when he noticed where Toshirou was. A mischievous grin arose on the young substitute soul-reapers face. Toshirou glared at Ichigo, his head still on the wall.

"Why are you at Momo's house? Are you having _love_ problems?" Ichigo tried not to burst out laughing.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you _Kurosaki_." Toshirou hissed Ichigo's last name. "And no I'm not having problems because I'm not in love!"

"That's not what it looks like to me...but whatever you say Toshirou." Ichigo waved at the young Captain as he walked away to find Renji and Rangiku, leaving the Captain dumb-founded and blushing.

Toshirou walked over to Momo's front door, took a deep breath and lightly knocked.

No one answered

Toshirou knocked again, this time a little louder.

Still no answer

Toshirou began to get frustrated.

"Momo! I know your home so open up!"

"No your mean Lil' Shiro!" Momo's voice cracked, showing that she had been sobbing heavily.

"Momo, can I please come in?

Some other seated officers are beginning to stare."

Toshirou whispered.

*click*

"Thank you Momo." Momo just glared at her friend and turned her back to him.

"*sniff*What do you want,_Captain_?" Momo spat the name _Captain_. Her voice breaking the entire time.

"I want to say I'm sorry Momo. I thought you were Rangiku. Please don't be mad at me." Toshirou pleaded. Momo just glared at the pleading boy.

"*sigh* How can I make it up to you?" Toshirou placed his hand on her trembling shoulder lightly. He slowly turned Momo to face him.

Momo looked down trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"...Anything?" Momo slowly asked, looking into her friends eyes pleadingly. A small smile graced Toshirou's flawlessly handsome features.

"Anything to make you not mad at me." Momo smiled.

"Then, tomorrow, you and me are going to go to a special place in the Seireitei, and are going to have a picnic. And your going to take off work _all_ day. Okay?" Momo looked up at him.

"But-" Toshirou was cut off by Momo.

"No buts! Your going with me tomorrow Toshirou!" Momo said to Toshirou sternly. Toshirou put his hands out in front of himself, chuckling.

"I was just going to ask if there's going to be watermelons." Toshirou looked sheepishly at Momo. Momo just gawked at him for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"Yes, so I'll meet you in your private quarters at 8:30 in the morning, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you at 8:30, bye Momo." Toshirou was about to open Momo's door but she stopped him.

"Lil' Shiro wait..." Momo stopped herself and began gnawing on her lip.

"What is it Momo?" Toshirou asked turning around.

"...Thank you." Momo ran to Toshirou hugging him. Toshirou stood shocked for a moment, then put his arms around her, blushing.

"Heh, no problem. I couldn't have you upset with me."

"_No problem. I couldn't have you upset with me I love you too much._" That's what Toshirou really wanted to say,but bit his tongue fearing Momo's rejection. Momo let go and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"Well bye Momo." Toshirou left to go to his quarters.

"Oh Tobiume, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused."

"_Maybe I can help, what is troubling you Momo?_"Tobiume spoke to Momo through her mind.

"I think I'm in love,but I'm not sure. Because every time I look,talk,or even think about Lil' Shiro I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart begins to race and I blush uncontrollably. Do you think I need to go see Captain Unohana?"

"_Haha even if you do I can promise she see anything wrong with you._" Tobiume laughed softly at her masters innocence. Momo gasped.

"Is-is it un-cure able? OH MY GOD AM I DYING???" Momo became frantic.

"_There's nothing wrong with you Momo, your in love._"

"..."

"_I think you should tell him how you feel Momo._"

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"_Trust me, he does feel the same._"

"But you don't know that! I don't know what to I'd do without Lil' Shiro." Momo argued.

"_*sigh* Okay Momo whatever you say._" Tobiume sank back into Momo's self-conscious.

"*sigh* I knew I loved him, so what do I do now?" Momo sat on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. The ceiling reminded her so much of Lil' Shiro, _her _Lil' Shiro.

Momo layed on her bed for what seemed like an eternity debating on whether or not to tell him she loved him.

"I've made my decision! I cant tell him I love him, if I do and he doesn't feel the same, it'd be too awkward." Momo said sternly. She layed back down and let sleep take her.

-In the 5th division-

Captain Sosuke Aizen walked into Momo's office and picked up the neatly folded up note and read it.

"You've served you purpose , now its time to get rid of the _trash_." Aizen summoned a hell butterfly.

"Momo, come to my office right away I need to speak to you as soon as possible." Aizen let the butterfly go, and he watched it flutter to Momo's quarters carrying a _deadly_ message.

"It's time...for you to die..."

-7:30 in the morning-

Momo yawned and stretched her stiff body. She then noticed the hell butterfly floating above her bed. She then heard the message her message he Captain had left for her.

"Eep! When was this sent?!" Momo asked the small insect.

"11:30pm" The butterfly replied.

"*gasp* I gotta go!" Momo jumped out of bed, throwing on her Lieutenant's uniform running to her Captain's office; completely forgetting her Zanpakuto and to dismiss the butterfly...

-9:00am-

"Hmm I wonder what happened to Momo its not like her to be late." Captain Hitsugaya tried not to worry. He pushed aside his worries and did his paperwork.

-9:30am-

"Its been an hour, and Momo should be here by now. Hmm, I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Captain Hitsugaya grabbed Hyourinmaru swiftly, and ran out of the door towards Momo's private quarters.

When he arrived he became suspicious when he say Momo's front door wide-open.

"What the hell?" Toshirou gripped the hilt of Hyourinmaru, slowly walking in his friends house. Toshirou noticed the hell butterfly fluttering above Momo's un-made bed. He walked over and made the butterfly to read the order for Momo to him.

"Hmm, she got this at 7"30 am. She would of been back by now...I guess I'll just wait for her in my office." Toshirou concluded

- - -

"Captain Aizen, I'm sorry I'm late!" Momo bowed in front of her Captain, which had a stern look on his face.

When Aizen saw the remorse in his Lieutenants eyes he chuckled and smiled widely.

"It's quite alright Momo." Captain Aizen held his arms out, as if to hug her.

As Momo was about to pull away from the hug, Captain Aizen swiftly pulled out a dagger unknowingly to Momo and pulled Momo back into the hug, stabbing her in the chest. Momo screamed as she felt the blade slide in her flesh like butter.

Tears welled in Momo's eyes as she took the last breath she would take of consciousness.

"...W-why...?" Momo said barely in a whisper, her voice cracking the entire time.

The only reply she got was a maniacal laugh from her Captain. That's the last thing she saw and heard before she was swept into unconsciousness. Momo's eyes glazed over. And she was soaked in her own blood which was gushing from her wound.

"Looks like I'm done here." Captain Aizen walked out of the office like nothing happened.

- - -

Toshirou began walking towards his division when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"That sounds like Momo!" Toshirou began running to his best friends office.

"Whatever that bastard did to Momo, he's gonna pay for it!" Toshirou grabbed the hilt of Hyourinmaru while running to save his best friend and his secret love as he slowly began to glow an icy blue.

Toshirou hurried to Momo's office as he felt his best friends spiritual pressure almost disappear.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing Momo?" Toshirou flash-stepped to the door labeled '_Squad 5 Lieutenants office- Momo Hinamori_'

Toshirou noticed Aizen walk out of Momo's office wearing a mischievous grin.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you to my Lieutenants office?" Aizen asked.

"Just taking a stroll..." Toshirou said suspiciously.

"Well have a nice day." Aizen then flash-stepped to somewhere unknown.

"What the hell did he do to Momo?" Toshirou thought of Aizen's wicked smile and the excitement in his eyes.

Toshirou opened the door slowly not knowing what he would find. As he swung the door open a wave of dread washed over him. He didn't know why but just shrugged it off. That's when he saw Momo and his world fell apart...

okay! thats the first chappie! haha tell me what ya think! and no flames! but helpful critisism is acceptable! just review and tell me what ya think! thanks!


End file.
